Beneath the Surface Hidan x Naruto
by Crimson2006
Summary: One-shot? Naruto and Hidan get locked in a closet together. Slight boy x boy! PLEASE READ THE WARNING!


**Author's Note:** So I planned for this to be a drabble, but it clearly became a full-fledged one shot. It happens to be of one of my favorite pairings though. Please enjoy!

**Warnings:** Hidan, crude/suggestive dialogue and lots of profanity. There is some slight boy x boy relations in here, but nothing that breaks the TOS.

**Summary:** Hidan and Naruto get locked in a closet together.

* * *

**Beneath the Surface**

Written By: Crimson2006

No Beta

One-Shot

**Day 1 (4:45 pm)**

It wasn't how he expected to spend the day. In fact he still felt befuddled as to how it had all happened. One minute he'd been walking down the hallway, minding his own business. And the next Hidan had him pressed against the lockers, threatening to kick his ass. If that hadn't been enough, the principal had opted to come around the corner at that very moment, causing him to get shoved into the janitor's closet with Hidan right behind him.

In retrospect Naruto could easily surmise that Hidan was avoiding the principal. Ever since their freshman year, four years ago, the loud mouth religious freak had been getting into trouble. In fact Naruto was quite sure that Hidan had spent more time in the principal's office than he had in an actual classroom. It was only by some miracle that the teachers passed him. Well maybe miracle wasn't the right word. It was more like terror, and fearing for one's own life. Hidan seemed like the kind of person who would hunt you down and kill you in your sleep if you pissed him off.

Of course that was only half of the dilemma at the moment. Rather, in the course of getting dragged into the closet—most likely because Hidan hadn't been done with him yet—they'd both found themselves in the forced company of each other. Not the short term kind that was expected with the passing of the principal, but the long, tortuous kind that was acquired in being locked in a small room with someone who wanted to kill you. Naruto honestly didn't know what genius had come up with a door that only unlocked from the outside, but he wanted nothing more than to strangle the bastard.

Blue eyes looked wearily to Hidan. It had only taken the two of them about five minutes to realize they were locked in together. Quite sure that the principal had passed, Hidan had given the doorknob a light rattle only to find that nothing transpired from it. Angry, the man had then proceeded to kick the metal threshold and swear at it repeatedly. Still, there was no change in the situation, and there hadn't been for the last hour.

The blonde suspired. It was hot and stuffy in the small area, and given normal circumstances he would have expected someone passing by to hear Hidan trying to murder the door. Today however, was the first day of spring break, and it seemed like no one had stuck around after school, not even the teachers. Naruto honestly didn't want to spend a whole ten days stuck in a closet with Hidan. He wasn't even sure people couldn't even live that long without food or water and Hidan was likely to resort to cannibalism or something. But there wasn't anything he could do. They were locked inside a closet, together.

"Goddamn son of a bitch, mother fucking, piece of shit!" Hidan seethed at the door, giving the blasted thing another kick with his steel toed boots. He couldn't believe he was locked in a fucking closet—with blondie of all people."What the fuck you looking at?" he sneered at Naruto, shoving the smaller teen roughly. "You know this is all your fucking fault. I should kick your stupid ass twice as hard now!"

Naruto flinched and stumbled back at being pushed, his hands moving to protect his face. Of course what he didn't see in the dimly lit room was the bucket behind him, his foot catching on it as he fell painfully into the wall.

"Goddamn, what a fucking pussy…" Hidan snorted, his tone both slightly humored at Naruto's self inflicted pain, but disgusted just the same. "Shit I bet if I kicked you, you'd fucking piss yourself."

Naruto bowed his shoulders inward and sunk further into himself from his spot on the floor. His ankle was hurting from where he'd fallen and being stuck with Hidan wasn't making anything better. This had to be the worst day of his life.

"Fuck it's hot in here." Hidan grumbled, looking around the smal area that he was now stuck in. There really wasn't much to it. A broom, a mop and a couple buckets with cleaning supplies. Oh and that blonde guy who had looked at him wrong—well, Hidan had considered it a dirty look—in the hallway.

"It's cooler on the floor…" Naruto informed softly, not wanting to talk with the man, but maybe if he said something helpful it would reflect on the situation. Having Hidan mad at him in such a constricting area was never a good thing.

The nineteen year old cultist glared hard at Naruto. "I bet you're used to being on the fucking floor like that huh?" he snickered, those chilled purple eyes shifting to look behind him before taking a seat as well.

**Day 1 (9:45 pm)**

It was hot, unbearably so. Naruto shifted against the wall, his clothes sticking to his skin. His mouth felt dry, his stomach growling. With the fall of night he'd hoped that at least the sweltering heat would have died down a little, but it actually felt like it was getting worse.

A heavy, exasperated breath left his lips and Naruto tipped his head back, looking up at the dark ceiling. They had turned off the light a couple of hours ago, trying to prevent any extra heat from accumulating in the small area. It had helped a little at the time, but now the darkness around them offered no comfort.

"I can't stand this," Naruto groan as he shifted again, this time pulling at his orange tee shirt. Even though the extra cloth was light, it was adding to his discomfort and he couldn't take it anymore, finally pulling the damn thing off. It wasn't like Hidan could see him in the dark. Hell, he didn't even know if the other was awake or asleep. If he had to guess, Naruto would have gone with the former though. He didn't see how anyone could sleep in this kind of heat.

Sitting in the dark with his shirt now removed, Naruto felt a little better but he was far from comfortable. For a while he considered taking off his pants too, but even in the dark he didn't like the idea of being that exposed near Hidan.

"Do you have anything to drink?"

The question came out of the darkness, tone chilled and cold, but not angry like before. Naruto couldn't help but think that Hidan's voice almost sounded pleasant when he wasn't yelling and adding an excessive amount of profanity to everything.

"No. What makes you think that I would I have something?" Naruto questioned back with curiosity, hoping that he wasn't pushing his luck.

"You have your backpack."

"Yeah but there's nothing in there except a bunch of papers and a few books," Naruto explained, his eyes glancing to where the said object resided in the dark. He couldn't see it, but he knew the orange clothed bag was there. "You don't have yours with you?"

Hidan gave a snort at that. "Why the fuck would I have a backpack?"

"Well this is a school…"

"And?"

"Most people have them."

"When the hell have I ever come off as being like most people?"

Naruto stayed silent at that. Not knowing what to say, and not wanting to articulate something that might get him into trouble with Hidan.

The lack of conversation continued to be consistent, time passing slowly in the small, dark room.

**Day 2 (12:18 am)**

Naruto tossed and turned as he laid on his side of the room, the heat causing beads of sweat to trickle down his forehead. It was horrible. He felt like he was dying, like he was going mad. For the last several hours he'd tried to sleep, but it was no good. With school being out for break, the air condition was off, and the temperature just kept rising.

"Do you think we're going to die in here?" Naruto questioned, his head tipping in the direction of Hidan, though he couldn't actually see the man. Listening, he waited a few minutes before he sighed and reached down, unbuttoning his pants and then pulling down the zipper. It was just too hot. He needed to take the rest of his clothes off or he was going to die of heatstroke.

Besides, he was sure that Hidan wasn't awake. That, or the man was ignoring him.

"Are you taking off your fucking pants?"

Or… maybe Hidan wasn't asleep.

Naruto blushed but stood up, tugging his pants down and tossing them in the corner. "It's hot… you're hot too aren't you?"

"Are you suggesting I take off mine then?"

"You can do whatever you want. I don't care," Naruto grumbled as he sat back down. He was tired and thirsty and hot—above all things hot—and he wanted as much relief as he could get, awkwardness be damned.

**Day 2 (6:15 am)**

Getting through the night had been hell. Naruto guessed he might have gotten an hour, maybe two of accumulated rest but it might as well have been none with how exhausted he felt.

Sitting up the blonde gave a stretch and leaned back against the wall once more. The thin strip of light under the door showed him that the sun was rising; the morning shade of blue parting the darkness. It wasn't enough that he could fully see Hidan, just the man's boots which were oddly still on his feet.

"Fuck, I'm so thirst," Naruto moaned moving over to the door and banging on it a few times. His father had been a school teacher before he'd gotten sick and passed away, so he knew that sometimes staff members would come in over the holidays to catch up on work. It was probably too early for that now, but he couldn't help but try to call attention to their predicament.

"Why don't you open your mouth, and I'll piss in it?"

The remark from the other side of the room caught Naruto's attention and he stopped mid hit, turning to look in the shadows beside him. Had Hidan just said what he thought he did?

"That's gross. I'm not… ewww I can't believe that you would say something like that." Naruto answered in delay, his visage contorting to disgust, matching the words he was speaking.

Hidan just chuckled and crossed his legs. His hands were folded across his chest, and his head was plumb, eyes closed. "You get riled up too easily."

"Well you say gross things," Naruto countered, shifting as he sat with his back against the door. He was closer to Hidan, but he still couldn't see the elder very well. "How come… how come you're so calm about this?" he asked, crossing his arms to hug his legs as he brought them against his chest. "They might not find us until school starts again. We might die in this room together."

"Least we don't go out alone."

Naruto's brows furrowed at that remark. There was something about the way Hidan said it that bothered him. "Hidan…?"

"What?"

The blonde paused at the reciprocation of conversation, wanting to ask something but second guessing himself on if he really should. "Never mind, it's not really important."

**Day 2 (10:40 am)**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the indication of light, his mind hoping that it was from the outside world, but instead he was despondent to realize that it was only the closet light. After which, he was horribly conscientious towards his lack of clothing and the fact that Hidan could now see him.

"What the… why's the light on?" he snapped, grabbing his tee shirt and covering himself with it. In the aftermath of his actions he was amazed to see that Hidan was still fully clothed, the black leather pants and white tee shirt donning the slender albeit muscular body.

"I was tired of sitting in the fucking dark."

"Yeah well… you should have asked me first." Naruto grumbled.

"Why? Yer dumbass doesn't have anything I haven't seen before." Hidan informed with a smirk, watching as Naruto tugged his shirt on anyway.

Before Naruto had awakened, Hidan had been given a nice chance to admire the other's form, and blonde was actually built a lot better than what he would have guessed. Taut abs, and a nicely chiseled chest—Naruto didn't come off at all like the geek he had a reputation for being when his clothes were pulled away. "Why the fuck you putting that shit back on? Your damn ass is just going to whine about how hot is it."

"I don't like people looking at me."

"You mean you don't like me looking at you."

"No, I mean anyone. I just don't like it." Naruto pressed, grabbing his pants and slipping those on as well. "Besides, you don't have your clothes off."

"The heat doesn't bother me that much. My old man used to lock me in a goddamn closet all the time. I just got used to it." Hidan shrugged.

Naruto found himself surprised at that response. Hidan said it like it was no big deal, but to be locked in a closet by your own father? Going through something like that had to be horrible. Maybe it was why Hidan was the way he was though. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell do you have to be sorry about? I don't want your fucking pity."

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just…well, that had to be hard."

"It wasn't that bad." Hidan dismissed, not in the mood to go into any of the details. He didn't like to think much of his early childhood when his dad had been around.

**Day 2 (3:45 pm)**

"This is hell…" Naruto groaned as he lied on his side of the room, the lights off once more and his clothes all but discarded, save for his plaid boxers.

Since early that morning they'd tried off and on to gain someone's attention, but it was to no avail. If there were people around, they weren't anywhere nearby, and yelling until his throat hurt wasn't doing him any good. "Hidan?"

"Hn…"

"I don't think I can take much more of this. I feel like I'm losing my mind in this tiny room."

"It'll pass."

"I don't think so…" Naruto doubted, albeit he closed his blue eyes as he took a deep breath. He wanted to pretend that he was somewhere else. Maybe the ocean with its dazzling waves crashing against the earth, cool breeze and oceanic treasure littering the sands. He could just sit there and relax in the wide open space. Beside him would be a cool glass of ice tea, the ice glittering as it reflected in the sun. A lemon edge would hang off the side, complimented by mint leaves just for aesthetic purposes.

Naurto licked his lips at the thought. The liquid would glide down his throat, and it would taste so sweet, so refreshingly cool. The blonde's lips curled up into a wide smile and he hummed a thread of longing for to it to be real, to have that tea in his hand, and to have that cold liquid in his mouth.

"Are you fucking whacking off over there?"

The sound of Hidan's voice broke his thought and Naruto snapped his eyes open, not trusting his ears to what he thought the man had said. "What?"

"You know, wanking the one-eyed monster, slinging some mayo, popping your nuts, making man cream, charming the goddamn snake…" Hidan elaborated, not shy or short on the double entendres.

Naruto on the other hand could feel his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Why the hell would I do that with you in the room?" He spoke much louder than necessary due to both his embarrassment and shock. "I was thinking about being someplace else, drinking something cold! Do you know how thirsty I am! How hungry I am! I'm sick and tired of being in this fucking closet with you!"

"Fuck… do you think I want to be in here with you?" Hidan growled.

"Well you were sure quick to push both of us in here!"

"Don't blame that shit on me. You're the one who gave me the dirty look and started the whole fucking thing."

Naruto's jaw dropped open, nearly coming unhinged. That's what this was about? Hidan had thrown him against the lockers and dragged him into this mess because he had given him a funny look?

"Are you fucking crazy?" Naruto snapped, completely forgetting who he was talking too, because if he'd been thinking properly he would have already known the answer. "Because I… because I… no! That's bullshit! I didn't give you a dirty look. And if I _did_ look disgruntled it had nothing to do with you!"

The blonde's weight shifted and he stood up, pointing a finger blindly in the dark as to where he thought Hidan was sitting. "I can't believe you put me through all of this because of a fucking misconception!" He was livid, frustrated and flabbergasted at the same time.

Naruto relocated his hand to his face, drawing the palm down the expanse and letting it linger at his chin. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you have to take everything so personally? What compelled you to start shit over something stupid that has nothing to do with you?" Naruto's hand dropped and he turned around, his feet shuffling the small area before he stepped forward again. He'd meant to tell Hidan off some more, though in the darkness he'd miscalculated the other's location, accidentally tripping over Hidan's extended foot.

Not expecting an object to be in his way Naruto lost his balance, his form falling right onto Hidan. Up until that moment he'd been rating like a mad man, but the sudden contact seemed to snap him back into reality, bringing enlightenment as to who he'd just been chewing out. Now so close to Hidan, Naruto could smell the faint essence of tobacco commingled with a spicy, earthy smell that reminded him of burning incents.

"I um…" uncertainly lingered in his voice and pulled himself up slightly, able to see the silhouette of Hidan's contour. He tried to make out the expression but all he got was a palm to his face, Hidan pushing him away.

"Your breath reeks like something crawled into your mouth and fucking died."

Naruto instantly forgot who he was talking with again and knocked Hidan's hand away. "Well I'm sorry that by breath stinks! But I can't brush my teeth because I'm stuck in a fucking closet with your stupid ass!"

If Hidan had been trying to be casual about putting up with him, all patience was lost in that very moment. Naruto didn't have time to prepare himself. One minute he was fine and the next a fist was hitting him clear in the jaw, knocking him to the side and onto the floor. Stunned, Naruto further failed to protect himself when Hidan moved to straddle him, yanking him up by his shirt so that he was forced to look at the other.

"If you think I'm going to put up with your bullshit, you're fucking wrong." Hidan sneered, spitting right in Naruto's face.

The blonde was first left in shock and then anger, his arms swinging as he tried to wrestle himself free from Hidan's grip. Unexpectedly, and unintentional to the location, Naruto pushed his hands up against Hidan's chest, feeling a deformity in the texture. Hidan had his shirt off? And he had what felt like was a rather big scar? Or maybe there was more than one? …Across his chest?

Right away he could feel Hidan tense and let go, shoving him back hard so that Naruto's head painfully hit the tile floor. "Ouch," the blonde whined, his hands moving to grip his aching cranium while Hidan stood up and moved back to his side of the room.

For the next several hours, neither of them spoke.

**Day 2 (7:07 pm)**

It was dark again. Well it was always dark, but the small sliver of light that had been under the door had now disappeared, letting the pair know that the sun had set again. Naruto sat quietly in his corner, his legs pulled close to him; his head leaning slightly against the side of the wall, aching horribly from the impact of the fight. With each throb he felt like his skull was going to crack right open and his thoughts on the situation weren't much better.

He was going to die in that room, he was sure. He was going to lose his future all because of Hidan. He hated the man. He resented him more than anything else at that very moment. But nevertheless he was going to die with him there, in that tiny little room.

"It's not fair…" he whispered lowly and to himself. He thought the notes had been quiet enough not to draw attention, but apparently Hidan had heard him anyway.

"You're not very smart if you think life's fucking fair…"

Naruto pulled his knees closer. He didn't want to talk to Hidan. He had nothing to say to the asshole. Yet as the minutes rolled on Naruto felt the heaviness of the silence. It was suffocating. It was draining. If he thought back on it, each time he had talked with Hidan things had seemed to move faster.

Just sitting there in the darkness was like spending an eternity in hell thought. Maybe he didn't want to talk to the man, but Naruto couldn't deny the loneliness that he felt from the silent void. "Yeah, well… I'd rather be dumb than be bitter like you."

"It's not bitterness; I'm being realistic."

"Sure, whatever you say," Naruto grumbled, more moments passing by without conversation. He could hear Hidan shift around a bit, but that sound was only temporary, leaving as quickly as it had come. "I think you just don't want to hear the truth…"

Hidan didn't respond but a second later the lights were being turned on and Naruto's eyes squinted to adjust. When his blue orbs were finally able to open without the light being too painful, he noticed that Hidan was sitting next to him, his white tee shirt back on, hiding whatever scar Naruto had felt before.

"And what's your version of the truth."

"I don't know… that your resentful maybe…" Naruto answered.

"Everyone's fucking resentful of something."

"I'm not."

"Sure you are," Hidan corrected, titling his head as his purple eyes looked at Naruto's bruised face. "You resent me for the situation we're in right now. You're a fucking liar if you say otherwise."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but there were no words he could speak that would counter the statement. Hidan was right. He was bitter towards the man, though really, the situation wasn't anybody's fault. "You didn't know that the door would lock…"

"Ignorance doesn't change the outcome."

"I suppose not."

Hidan's eyes shifted idly to the locked door and then down to his lap. "So you really weren't trying to start some shit with me in the hall then?"

"No. I know your reputation, why would I want to piss you off?"

Hidan snorted at that. "My reputation? That didn't stop you a while ago from going off on me."

"Yeah, and now I've got an aching jaw and a throbbing headache to show for it."

"At least you got some damn balls though. I can admire that."

Naruto oddly found himself smiling at those words. He had stood up for himself. That_ was_ something to be proud of.

Another wave of silence passed between them, but this time Naruto found that it wasn't so bad. Unconsciously his eyes glanced to Hidan, taking the other's form in. He supposed the man wasn't as bad as he first though. Granted he was a dick, and violent and extremely spiteful, but the blonde couldn't help but think that there might actually be a good reason for that, and that maybe beneath everything was a kinder person. Hidan had made that comment about how his father had locked him in the closet as a child, and then there was that scar. Maybe that had something to do with how closed off and cold the elder was.

"If you want to ask about it, ask."

Naruto tipped his head, but it didn't take him long to realize what Hidan was talking about. "That's the story with the scar then?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Hidan retorted cockily, amused by Naruto's befuddled and then vexed expression.

"You're an asshole."

"I _do_ have a reputation to live up to."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. He wasn't really mad though. In fact he got the feeling that Hidan was teasing him rather than being malicious. "So … what really did happen?"

"I pissed my old man off. He felt he needed to teach me a lesson. It was always like that though. He'd come home drunk, I'd say the wrong thing…" Hidan shrugged. "It was normal."

"That's terrible."

"It could have been worse."

"Is your dad still around now?"

"No, he died a few years back."

Naruto hummed at that before asking his next question cautiously. "Did you kill him?"

Hidan gave a chuckle but shook his head in the negative. "He was an alcoholic; he died of fucking liver disease. It was a slow and painful death. He got what he deserved."

Naruto was never one for wishing bad things upon people, but in this case he was glad to hear that the man had suffered. It seemed like he had hurt Hidan a lot, even if the elder played it off as otherwise. "So it's just the one scar?"

"Fuck no, they're all over me."

Naruto fidgeted a bit with his hand. He wasn't sure if it was okay to ask, but he ended up doing so anyway. "Can I see them?"

Hidan's lavender eyes shifted to look at Naruto; gauging the question with deep contemplation. He didn't usually show people his scars, but he didn't normally find himself stuck in a closet either. In the end, he supposed it didn't matter. Naruto had already felt one of them, and he'd confirmed that there were more by his own submission. "Sure, why the fuck not?" he complied, pulling off his shirt and discarding it to the side. He could hear Naruto gasp slightly at the sight, but the reaction was mild in regards to how other people had responded to seeing him.

For the first time since being locked in the same room together Naruto felt his heart really go out to Hidan. All across the elder's body were scars. Some long, some short, some wide and some thin. All of them looked devastating though, and there were so many of them. It was horrible—that someone could do that to their own child.

Naruto shifted upright a little more and stretched his hand out, running it along a thick scar—the largest of them all—that moved diagonal from Hidan's collar bone down to his hip bone. The skin was uneven, almost as if it had been burned and then cut into. Naruto was sure it was the same scar he'd brushed against in the dark.

Hidan didn't stop Naruto when the blonde reached out and touched him, those fingers caressing down the expanse of his injured chest. There was a gentleness that seemed so contradicting to the initial act that had scarred him, and when those blue eyes looked up to his purple, he found that the expression was not what he expected.

Normally people would look at him with pity, but Naruto's eyes didn't reflect that. True there was commiseration there, but it was softer, more understanding than someone simply feeling sorry for him. Hidan reached his own hand up and cupped Naruto's cheek. It was odd to suddenly feel so connected to someone, especially someone that he'd wanted to kick the shit out of twenty four hours earlier.

"Hidan?"

The elder didn't answer Naruto with words, but leaned in slowly, head tipped slightly. He was sure Naruto knew what he was doing, but the blonde didn't pull away. Instead their lips brushed against one another, something so tender that it didn't seem fitting to come from Hidan.

It was a nice moment, but it was quickly ruined when the closet door opened and one of the teachers stepped inside.

Hidan immediately dropped his hand from Naruto and pulled away, tugging his tee shirt back on. The blonde on the other hand was quick to push to his feet, his arms wrapping around his English teacher.

"Iruka-Sensei! You saved us!" He near cried. The man surprised, and clearly baffled as to why two students were sitting there in the janitors closet.

**Day 2 (9:25 pm)**

Naruto patted his belly and let out a belch, content now that he had food in his stomach, water in his belly and proper use of certain faculties. After explaining most of the situation to Iruka, the man had taken them both to the teacher's lounge, giving them some food, and rehydrating them with water.

"I can't believe that you two were stuck in there since yesterday. How did you say it happened again?"

Naruto reached up with his hand and scratched the back of the neck. "It's a complicated story."

"I suppose," Iruka answered, but he didn't sound very convinced. "In any case I should call your parents and let them know you're okay. I'm sure they're worried sick."

"Oh no, my mom's out of town on business," Naruto interjected. "I'd rather not have her know. She'll just make a big deal out of it. And there's no need for that."

"I see. And what about you Hidan?"

The silver haired teenager just let out a rough breath at the inquiry and stood up, not answering as he headed straight towards the door. He was sure the teacher knew that his father was dead and that his mother was out of her fucking mind on medication. She couldn't tell the days apart and probably didn't even know that he had been missing. Even if she did though, it wasn't like she cared.

"Hidan?" Naruto questioned as the man stood and left the room, his own form going erect to follow, though Iruka was quick to reach over the table and stop him. The blonde looked down to the larger hand that was on his own, keeping him from outright leaving.

"You should just let him go Naruto. It's for the best. People like him aren't worth your time. Look what he did to your face. It's a miracle that he didn't do more."

Naruto frowned slightly. Sure he knew that Hidan had hit him, but he hadn't exactly deserved not to get smacked around. There had been a lot of tension between them, but Naruto felt like he understood why. It wasn't that Hidan personally hated him. Rather, Hidan hated everyone because he didn't want anyone to get close, to hurt him again. Clearly there was a lot of anger locked up inside of him, but Naruto was sure that there was good underneath it too.

"How about I give you a ride home?" Iruka suggested with a smile, but the expression quickly fell when Naruto pulled his hand away.

"No thanks. I think I'll walk. I could use the fresh air." He declined, grabbing his backpack and following after Hidan.

Upon exiting the school it took a moment to spot the elder; Hidan already halfway across the empty parking lot. Naruto's voice called out to him, but the elder didn't wait. He didn't even slow down or turnaround, he just kept walking.

"Hey Hidan wait…" Naruto shouted before he took off running. "Hidan… shit... don't you hear me calling you?" he questioned, his words spaced apart until he was able to finally catch up the other. "I'm trying to talk you!"

"Yeah I know."

"But you didn't stop," Naruto spoke, a bit winded as he tried to keep up with Hidan's fast pace.

"I didn't have a fucking reason to."

Naruto furrowed his brows at that and grabbed Hidan by the arm, forcing him to stop walking. "Why do you always have to be an asshole?"

"Why are you still here talking to me? It's not like we're in the closet anymore."

"Yeah well…" Naruto's words hindered and his cheeks flushed a little. He was glad that the darkness hid the latter though. "You kissed me."

"It didn't fucking mean anything." Hidan deadpanned, brushing the subject off despite the fact that he was lying. In actuality it had been sort of nice. He normally pushed people away unless he was trying to be a manipulate them.

"Well maybe I want it to mean something," Naruto countered, words unabashed until he realized that he'd verbally spoke them. "I mean…"

"What you fucking liked it when I kissed you?"

"It wasn't… what I expected from you." Naruto admitted.

Hidan stayed silent for a moment before his hand cupped Naruto's cheek, bringing those blue eyes to look at him. He could see honestly reflected in those orbs and knew Naruto wasn't trying to pull some stupid shit on him. "Do you want me to do it again?"

A simple nod came from the blonde and Hidan leaned down, letting his lips brush against Naruto's. He was slightly surprised albeit pleased when he was granted permission to the threshold, their tongues tangling a bit, tasting each other before they parted for air.

Naruto smiled at their departure. Hidan on the other hand kept his expression indifferent and then tipped his head to the side and spit.

"Your mouth fucking tastes like something crawled in there and died too." It was all he had to say before he turned and started walking again.

"Oh my god you're such an ass! I can't believe that's the only thing you have to say!" Naruto fretted, following and smacking Hidan lightly in the shoulder. He could hear the man chuckling, but Naruto's anger didn't ease up until an arm came around his shoulder and he was pulled closer to Hidan.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty fucking cute when you're pissed off?"

"Someone might have once or twice."

Hidan just hummed at that. "So you're mom is out of town huh? Think I can stay the night with you?"

"I suppose, if you can stop being a jerk all the time."

"Shit… I don't fucking know about that." Hidan answered honestly. He kind of liked how he was. He was sure some part of Naruto did too. "Of course if I get to share a bed with you, I suppose I could try.

"Share a… Oh hell no! You're sleeping on the couch."

"You're going to make me sleep on the goddamn couch after the intimate experience we shared together last night?"

"There was nothing intimate about what happened! Besides it wasn't like I had a choice. We were locked in a closet together; we had to share the space."

"I see. So what you're saying is, I shouldn't give you a fucking choice in the matter, and then it'll be okay."

Naruto shook his head. He was quite sure that Hidan was fucking with him now, just for shits and grins. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, but you like that about me don't you," Hidan baited, leaning down slightly as he nipped at the tip of Naruto's ear.

The blonde didn't say anything, but blushed fiercely. Maybe he did like it a little, but he wasn't going to admit to it.

From the edge of the parking lot Iruka stood, watching the pair disappear into the night. He wasn't sure what had happened in that closet, but he couldn't imagine anything good would come of it.

**FIN?**


End file.
